1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a damping mechanism, and more particularly to an innovative damping mechanism with a bidirectional linkage single damping mechanism suitable for a leg exerciser.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The leg exerciser of the present invention refers to sports equipment for treading and bidirectional swinging.
Leg exercisers are generally formed in such a manner that left and right pedal supports are provided with a pneumatic rod to generate a damping effect during a treading action. Moreover, some fitness equipment is fitted with an additional damping adjustment mechanism, resulting in a complex and cumbersome structure. The leg exercise equipment is comparatively compact; the actual application is limited to this smaller space even if it is equipped with a pneumatic rod and damping adjustment mechanism. Furthermore, the pneumatic rod is expensive and lacks a flexible damping effect, so the damping performance of a leg exercisers could not be further improved.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.